Letter Home
by misterfooch
Summary: Yay a series of letters from various characters at various times in their lives. Go ahead read it.....you know you want to.
1. Casey

Disclaimer: The following characters mostly belong to me, though the character Arnold Jones is sole property of Mirage Comics, and possibly other people all of which make money off of him.

note: Please don't get too put off by this. It's hopefully somewhat funny. I just wrote it while I was visiting the camp I used to work as a counselor a long time ago. Oh yeah and the character "The Lee" is actually a staffer at the camp, and the kids do know him as that, so I guess I can't say he belongs to me.

First Letter Home

_Dear Mom, _

_Hey mom it's me Arnold and I'm having a great time at camp. The counselors are great and they let me play softball today, I was the last one picked but I just think they couldn't see me behind Joey Marks, his wheelchair is kinda tall, and I guess that's why he was picked afore me because they couldn't see me._

_I met some cool friends and they're teacdhin me all kinds of need stuff. Course I couldn't go swimming the other day cuz my nose started bleeding and I had to sit by the pool. The life-guard was real neat though. She told me it's okay and that tomorrow I'll be able to swim. _

_Then we went camping out in the tents, The Lee, that's my counselors name, said we were gonna eat S'mores, and cook hotdogs, but he wouldn't let me take my Game Boy. I was almost on the last level of Donkey Kong so I pretended to be sick and got to stay in the Infirmary with Nurse Lancaster. She's real smart and real pretty, but she gave me some nasty medicine. _

_Then on Thursday, we played dodge ball in the gym cuz it was raining outside. Jeffrey Kingsly hit me in the face with the ball on accident, and broke my glasses so I had to fix it with some tape. Then Jeffrey hit me again in the stomach, by accident, and I fell forward then my shorts ripped all down the side. Misty Patterson saw me and she started laughin, it was real embarassin, though The Lee said that they were laughin with me not at me, even though I wasn't laughin._

_After we finished with dodge ball, and Jeffrey accidentally hit me six more times, The Lee took us to get some candy. I couldn't eat it though cuz the candy would get caught in my braces. Then after everybody else finished their candy Jeffrey accidentally threw my inhaler into the woods, he said he was playin around and it just slipped. But still I was havin a good time. Then we played this real cool game called "Fish in the Bowl," where you close your eyes and pick somebody to be it, then you stick that person's head in the toilet and flush it, I got real unlucky and had to be the Fish 8 times._

_Then on Friday the rain stopped and we got to go outside and play. The hill outside my cabin was real steep and really slick, so The Lee told us not to play on it, and that we should walk carefully down it so we wouldn't fall. Well I was like halfway down the hill when Greggory Picket accidentally ran into me and I fell right into this big hole filled with mud. After I got up and wiped myself off, and laughed with everybody, Trixie Linds accidentally ran into me knocking me into the mud again. It musta been real funny cuz everyone was laughin with me, which still didn't make sense cuz I wasn't laughin. Then came the soft ball again, and I knew soft ball was gonna be the best since we got to play in all the mud. I was picked last again, I guess they didn't see me behind Joey again._

_Then Saturday came and we were supposed to something real fun. They said we were goin to watch some kinda sports game, I never liked sports too much but I still wanted to see it. They said it was something called hockey, I didn't know what hockey was but I'm still lookin forward to it. I hope it'll be fun._

_Anyway I need to go get ready for the game. _

_Love you Mom,_

_Arnold Jones_

end note: Okay, ummm if you think this was stupid, that was the idea. If you wanna kill me...well...umm just please don't kill me.


	2. April

Disclaimer: Insert standard disclaimer here…

Note: Another letter home, not from little Arnold this time, from someone else entirely. I dunno why I do these, but they are kind of fun and they do give you a slight glimpse into the past.

_Dear Robin, _

_Grr. I can't believe mom and dad forced me to come to this nature camp. It's horrible. There's nothing to do but outside stuff, I would so rather be at home getting a makeover or something. I mean this is totally not cool. It's almost as bad as when they sent me to that journalist camp or whatever it was. I mean me as a reporter, what kind of strange parallel cartoon world would something like that happen._

_Anyways, I figured I'd give you a quick run down of the kind of stuff we're forced to do here. Last week we spent like the whole week out at the lake, and there were all these nasty, slimy reptiles everywhere. I've got no problem with furry and cute animals, but things like lizards and turtles, I mean eww. That's so totally disgusting, you'll never see me anywhere near things like that in the future._

_Then, that's not all that same day at the lake, this guy thought it would be hilarious to throw a mouse down my shirt. Rodents are sooo disgusting, almost as bad as reptiles. How anyone thinks these kind of things are neat is beyond me. _

_Sorry, got off track. Where was I? Oh yeah, well he threw this mouse down my shirt and I tried to get rid of it by shaking it out of my shirt, and that caused me to lose balance, so I fell on my face in front of everyone, and even worse it was right into the mud. Everyone got a good laugh out of it, everyone but me that is. I was so embarrassed._

_And if you're wondering about the boys here, OMG, there are so many hot guys here. I swear you'd be in heaven. I've gotten like ten phone numbers and this one guy asked if I had a sister, so I might get you a number or two…if your lucky. Like this one guy, he's like 14 (I know practically a teenager and so fine), he's into karate and stuff, not that I know anything about it, but I can pretend to be interested, at least for a bit._

_Okay, sorry little sis, but this is kinda short, I gotta get to the auditorium soon. There's the man named like Dr. Stockman or something, that's giving a lecture and God forbid we get out of a lecture…_

_Love ya much_

_April O'Neil_

_p.s. Good luck at cheerleader camp, I hope you're having a better time than me. _

Okay this was written by a 12 year old girl, hence immaturish quality of a lot of what she was saying. Also for those who may not know April O'Neil was not originally a reporter in the comics that was strictly in the old cartoon, she was Baxter Stockman's assistant, and that's the version I personally prefer to use.

Fin


End file.
